


[AU] 오래된 전축 / 각 화 정리

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [32]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 각 화의 등장인물 정리





	[AU] 오래된 전축 / 각 화 정리

커플링 / # 화 / 화자 / 등장인물

 

\---서울---

 

\- #1-4 / 지훈 / 지훈, 다녤  
판윙 #5-9 / 지훈 / 지훈, 관린

\- #10-12 / 다녤 / 다녤, 대휘  
\- #13-14 / 다녤 / 다녤, 대휘, 세운  
\- #15 / 다녤 / 다녤, 대휘, 세운  
판윙 #16 / 지훈 / 지훈, 관린  
판윙 #17 / 지훈 / 지훈, 관린  
\- #18 / 관린 / 관린, 대휘  
\- #19-20 / 다녤, 관린 / 다녤, 관린, 민현, 종현

 

\- #21 / 선호 / 선호, 태현, 성운, 현빈, 의웅, 형섭, 지성, 무엘, 광현, 민현, 관린, 우진, 성우, 재환, 다녤  
딥휘 #22 / 대휘 / 대휘, 민현  
딥휘 #23-24 / 대휘 / 대휘, 진영, 민현  
\- #25 / 지성, 다녤, 성운 / 다녤, 지성, 성운, 관린  
딥휘 #26 / 대휘 / 대휘  
판윙 #27-28 / 관린 / 관린, 지성, 지훈  
딥휘 #29 / 대휘 / 대휘, 진영, 다녤  
딥휘 #29.5 / 대휘 / 대휘, 진영, 다녤

\- #30 / 지훈, 관린 / 지훈, 관린, 다녤  
\- #31 / 관린, 다녤, 지훈 / 관린, 다녤, 지훈  
\- #32 / 선호, 다녤 / 선호, 다녤, 지성, 지훈

 

 

\---과거---미국---

 

\- #33 / 세운, 다녤, 관린 / 세운, 관린, 다니엘Daniel, 제이Jay  
\- #34 / 다녤 / 다니엘Daniel, 세운,정Sewoon-Jeong

 

\---도쿄---

 

\- #35 / 대휘, 진영, 켄타 / 대휘, 진영, 켄타

 

\---서울---

딥휘 #36 / 진영 / 진영, 대휘, 다녤  
\- #37 / 진영 / 진영, 다녤  
\- #37.5 / 진영 / 진영, 다녤

 

\---서울---

\- #38 / 의웅 / 의웅, 형섭  
\- #39 / 민현 / 민현, 종현  
섭웅 #40 / 의웅 / 의웅, 형섭  
섭웅 #42 / 의웅, 형섭 / 의웅, 형섭  
\- #43 / 대휘, 다녤 / 대휘, 다녤


End file.
